The present invention relates to a unit adapted to be used primarily in conjunction with conventional professional dental equipment including ultrasonic prophylaxis and high and low speed drill units and other units to perform a variety of functions or procedures.
Although for illustrative purposes the invention will be described as an adjunct to ultrasonic prophylaxis equipment, it should be understood that the invention can also be used in conjunction with dental drills and other equipment. Heretofore, except for U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,335, the use of ultrasonic energy in dentistry for professional purposes has been limited to the use of water as the fluid utilized within dental prophylaxis procedures in order to remove foreign substances from within the oral cavity and perform other dental procedures. The present inventors have now discovered that it is possible to adapt conventional ultrasonic prophylaxis units as well as dental drills presently in use, and being purchased by the dental profession, to have the capacity to deliver selected fluids to the operative site. Conventional dental units as manufactured by several companies presently use tap water as the fluid to aid in the cooling and/or dental cleaning process. As the drinking water condition deteriorates, and from time to time in certain cities is undrinkable for periods of time, the dentist with his present equipment has no choice but to continue using tap water in his units.
The number of conventional dental ultrasonic prophylaxis units in use today is believed to approximate 100,000 units on a world wide basis. The number of dental drills in use is far greater than that. In addition, annual sales of new ultrasonic prophylaxis units is believed to approximate 20,000 units per year. Many of the new units are purchased by dentists opening their first or a second operatory as well as replacement of older units.
The ability to adapt the units presently in use to pump a fluid selected by the dentist or oral hygienist will permit a savings to the dentist in that only an accessory or auxiliary unit in accordance with this invention need be purchased. Accordingly, by use of the present invention a host of dental procedures not heretofore available may be realized by a system that permits dentists to select fluids having various chemical formulations such that both physical and phychological beneficial results are obtained for their patients. By the provision of the accessory unit of the present invention interchangeable and replaceable fluid supply sources can be directed through the conventional dental handpieces, the scope and variety of dental techniques are increased to a considerble extent. It might be stated that this additional flexibility given to the dentist permits a number of dental procedures to be carried out that were heretofore not practicable with his conventional equipment.
By way of background, the use of Kilohertz ultrasonic energy in the dentist's office has become commonplace. At present all of the professional ultrasonic dental units being marketed do not provide an option to the dentist as to a choice of fluid use. The inventors have now discovered that the benefits set forth in the above referenced U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,335 can be obtained with an auxiliary unit so that presently existing units on the market can be easily adapted to give the user a choice of fluid.
The inventors have been involved in the historical growth of these techniques and procedures, and have carefully followed and evaluated the changing requirements which improved ultrasonic dental equipment should embody. In this patent, such novel improved equipment and new techniques are provided for.
The removal of calculus from gingival and subgingival hard tooth surfaces (dentin and enamel) is one of the chief problems facing the periodontist in treating the undesirable conditions found in the mouth, and is essential for maintaining and restoring good dental health. A chemical solution is often used which selectively stains plaque and calculus and thereby assists the dentist in determining the thoroughness of a given prophylactic oral treatment. Such a solution is called a disclosing solution. A self contained medicament fluid container may contain such a disclosing solution and may be conveniently stored away from the unit until it is desired by the dentist for use. Now, if he has used such a procedure, the internal hydraulic system of the auxiliary unit will have its various tubes and conduits filled with the disclosing solution. If the dentist wishes, for example, to use plain water, or a different medicament solution for his next patient or even for the same patient, he may clean out the internal hydraulic system completely so that it is replaced with clear, clean water. As will be disclosed completely in due course, the present invention provides the means needed to accomplish this purpose.